loshfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Boy
History Origin Cosmic Boy aka Rokk Krinn is a founding member and leader of the Legion of Superheroes. The Braalians Hu and Ewa Krinn travelled from their homeworld to Earth looking for work when they gave birth to their child, Rokk. Earth's strong magnetic field heightened Rokk's natural magnetic abilities and made him a champion athlete. At age 14, Krinn upheld tradition and went to Earth to look for a job. In the Beginning While on route, he met Garth Ranzz and both attempted to impress a girl named Imra Ardeen. The three helped prevent an assassination attempt on the famous billionaire, R.J. Brande. The four formed the Legion of Superheroes soon after. Krinn, taking the codename Cosmic Boy, became its first leader for his charismatic personality. After helping lay the foundations of the Legion, Cosmic Boy began to focus on bringing legitimacy to the group and toured the universe. His absence lasted months and contention over leadership slowly built up in his co-founder Lightning Lad, whom he constantly clashes with. Timber Wolf Cosmic Boy witnessed Timber Wolf's Legion swearing in ceremony via video screen whilst away at the outpost. Chain of Command The last straw was when Cosmic Boy suddenly appeared on Winath, took control from Lightning Lad, and brought in a new member, Ferro Lad, without an official audition. After the cosmic storm ended, Lightning Lad initiated an election for a new leader to which Cosmic agreed to. Surprisingly, Bouncing Boy won instead. Sundown TBA The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow Cosmic Boy led a squad of Legionaries against the time traveling Imperiex. He was too much for them, leaving them alive but injured. Cry Wolf Having a personal stake in the Legion Constitution, Cosmic Boy rigorously follows procedure rather than exploring alternatives. This came to a head when Timber Wolf was framed for murder. Even after Timber Wolf was proven innocent, Cosmic Boy didn't exactly apologize. It wasn't until months later when they saved Brande's life did Cosmic Boy realize the error of his ways. Afterwards, he reaffirmed his vow as Legionnaire. The Karate Kid TBA Dark Victory He was among the Legionaries who fought in the final stand against Brainiac 1.0. Powers * Magnetic Manipulation: Cosmic Boy is a Braalian who have the natural ability to lift and manipulate metal. Cosmic Boy can produce a number of effects. He can manipulate, repel, or attract metal objects of varying sizes. Naturally, the more metal is in an object the easier it is for him to affect magnetically. His super-magnetism has only a slight effect on the metallic particles of smog. He is able to juggle smaller metal objects. Cosmic Boy has pulled large iron meteors and satellites down from space with minimal effort, as well. He can use his magnetic power on rocks that contain iron ore. He once exerted "every bit" of his power to draw thousands of iron chunks upward into space. Cosmic Boy can protect himself from physical harm, can stretch his fields to protect a large group, and can suspend persons or objects in the air. Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: Like all Legionaries Cosmic Boy wears a flight ring. It allows him self propelled flight and protection in the vacuum of space. Appearance * Timber Wolf * Chain of Command * Sundown, Pt. 1 * Sundown, Pt. 2 * The Man from the Edge of Tomorrow, Pt. 2 * Cry Wolf * The Karate Kid * Dark Victory part 1 * Dark Victory part 2 External links * Cosmic Boy article at DC Comics Database, the DC Comics publication Wikia. * Cosmic Boy article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek publication Wikia. Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Braalians Category:Native Abilities Category:Male Characters